RANKA computers and software
by madeline.baxter
Summary: Another college AU, but with a twist. Kind of like a Steve Jobs/ Mark zucinberg story. Deaf Lexa. Clexa.


I DO NOT OWN THE 100

MODERN AU

'signing' "speaking"- (implied signing)

Two girls stood in front of Arkadia University, it was a beautiful modern building surrounded by nature.

'Do we really need to be university graduates?', quickly signed the taller of the two girls as she lost colour in her face, she had long brown hair which had many complicated braids, her tan skin giving her the completion of a greek goddess. The shorter girl, who allowed her blonde curly hair to fall loosely, noticed how apprehensive her girlfriend was and squeezed her hand before signing back, 'We both know that we need to do this'

It was true and the brunette knew it.

"Come on Lexa, I'm sure we will- the rest of what Clarke was about to say was cut off as a small brunette collided with her, sending them both tumbling on to the grass.

"Wow, I am so sorry! Are you alright!", squeaked the small girl as she hastily helped Clarke up. The girl was at least a head shorter than Lexa and sent a 'Im always happy' vibe.

"Its fine", Clarke smiled, perhaps making friends in college was easier than high school.

"Well I'm Octavia and that muscle man behind me is my boyfriend Lincoln", she pointed to the intimidating dark man with a scowl on his face, Clarke couldn't help but feel that him and Lexa could get on well.

"Im Clarke and this my girlfriend Lexa", Clarke introduce themselves without hesitation, wanting to see how these potential friends would react.

"Nice to meet you guys, what classes are you doing?", Asked Octavia, not caring at all that Clarke was bisexual.

"Im doing pre-med and lexa is doing software engineering", Clarke continued the conversation with her new friend as there partners stood awkwardly to the side.

"Thats so cool!, Lincolns doing stuff with databases and servers, I'm doing creative writing", Octavia beamed at Clarke before asking if her and Lexa would like to join Lincoln, herself and a couple friends for lunch.

The group ended up walking to Grounders, a new cafe in the area that had just opened up.

"Guys this is Monty green whose studying agriculture, Jasper whose doing law, Raven - mechanical engineering, Bellamy, my brother and Ravens boyfriend, is studying marketing and Wells who is studying coding.", Octavia introduced her friend in one big breathe before pointing to Lexa and Clarke and introducing.

"So Lexa you seem a bit young to be in college, no offence", commented Monty as he saw how young Lexa looked as she and Clarke sat down.

"Im 16 and a half", Lexa spoke softly, throwing many of guard, expecting to hear a fierce voice to go with the hard eyes.

"Same, I was able to skip as well", added Raven who already knew that she and Lexa would become great friends.

"What accent is that?", asked Bellamy dug into his apple pie.

"Deaf", Lexa deadpanned, struggling to hold a straight face as Bellamy spluttered and blushed.

'So how advance are your software and system engineering skills', signed Raven, surprising Clarke and Lexa.

"Really advanced, like anything to do with computers Lexa is amazing at", Clarke gushed as she spoke and signed, wanting everyone to know what was bering said.

"Really, because lincoln hacked our school files and changed our grades in middle school", Added Octavia whose competitive side was coming out.

"Raven hot wired a car when we where 12", shot Bellamy.

"Lexa hacked the presidential security cameras when she was 13", fired Clarke.

"Really?", asked Lincoln sceptically as he looked at Lexa who was sporting a faint blush.

"Yeah, my dad had to pull a lot for strings to keep it quiet", Clarke spoke quietly, still not over her dads death.

"Wait, your Lexa Polis, your the one who caused all the panic three years ago", exclaimed Wells as he recalled the story his dad told him of a girl hacking into the security cameras.

"Yeah", Lexa confirmed as she sipped on lemonade.

"So Lexa, Clare, have you ever heard of RANKA operating systems?" asked Raven with a smirk.


End file.
